fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragna
|relatives = |alias = World Scorcher|previous team = Team Caelum|base of operations = Othrys}}Ragna is the commander of the Legion Under the Black Sun's 5th Cohort. He also serves as the Legion's chief military strategist. Like all other members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, he was created using the magical containers of various mages. His came from former Muspelheim guild master, Surtr. Because of the nature of his magic, and immense prowess in it, he has gained the epithet "World Scorcher". Appearance Ragna has short, white hair with bangs, light brown eyes, and light skin. He's relatively short, being only 5' 3". He dresses in a black cloak, boots, pants, and shirt. He also has black nail polish. After his battle with Samarra Inari, he gained a Glasgow smile, which he wears with pride. When undergoing Ascension, his body completely changes. He gains increased muscle mass, proportionate to his increase in strength. His white hair also turns flame-colored, and grows much longer, forming a mane of sorts. His black cloak is also incinerated by the increase in power, leaving him bare-chested, and with only a buckle on his chest, and beige pants. On his left arm is an arm brace, and on his right is a gauntlet. Personality Ragna is very soft spoken. He rarely interjects in conversations and speaks very quietly when he does. His own personality doesn't permit him to be very outgoing, or overconfident, despite being a commander in the Legion Under the Black Sun. He can however, feel some excitement about things, as he was looking forward to facing Samarra Inari during the X803 Ishgar/Othrys Annual Tournament, and taking her on in a battle of wits. Although, not overconfident, he is proud of his strategic capabilities. He also holds a great deal of respect for those that are able to match him intellectually. He actually smiled when he drew in a match against Samarra Inari. History Like all the other members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Ragna was created using Proserpina's sculptures, and Jupiter's Personification Magic, bringing him to life with the magical container of Surtr. Synopsis The X803 Ishgar/Othrys Annual Tournament Samarra vs Ragna: Rematch of the Tacticians Magic and Abilities Fire Giant: Ragna is exceptionally well-versed in this form of Fire Magic. This is due to part of his magical container coming from Surtr. His skill is so great that he can incinerate anything in a matter of seconds, and melt through Adamantine like butter. He can freely manipulate any fire in the area, whether it be his, natural fire, or the fire of another Mage, using this in a manner similar to Totomaru's Pyrokinesis. He can also manipulate his flames to create a shroud over himself that burns his enemies and prevents them from attacking him physically. The shroud can even burn magical attacks, weakening them to an extant before making contact with his body. This magic also allows him to assume the form of a giant made from fire. He can manipulate the flames to change his size, ranging from ten to sixty feet, and increases his physical strength the larger he becomes. He has overcome the weakness Surtr had, which was decreased speed and mobility while in larger sizes. Ragna also has a high resistance to fire and heat-based attacks, even those of Slayers. When dismembered, Ragna can also create extra limbs made from fire, allowing him to continue to fight with new appendages. They are just as strong as his normal limbs, if not stronger, and can be more easily augmented by his Fire Giant Magic. Knowing of the major weakness of Fire Magic, Ragna also took advantage of the fact he doesn't require oxygen to improve upon this magic. When deprived of oxygen, Ragna can switch his form of combustion to low-leveled nuclear fusion, allowing him to generate even hotter flames without the need for oxygen. These flames appear a radiant, and more powerful yellow. These flames are also inedible to standard Fire element Slayers, as the flames are actually plasma as opposed to fire. This process does use up a little more of his magical reserves however, and it takes a second for him to switch his combustion process. His fire, even in it's regular form, is even hot enough to burn Odin's Yggdrasil wood, melt the stone floor of the Fiore/Caelum Annual Tournament’s arena with ease, and is even hot enough to demagnetize objects. Despite the overwhelming power of his flames, Ragna possesses complete mastery over them. He's capable of choosing what they burn and what they simply touch, allowing him to push comrades out the way with his flames without harming them, while simultaneously burning any opposition who is also in the flames' path. This also grants him immunity to fire, smoke, and overall heat-based attacks, including electrical or radiation-based heat. * Nova Burst: Ragna quickly collects fire in his hand, or hands, and fires white hot flames at his adversary. These flames take up a great area in front of him, making dodging to either side difficult. When using both hands, the flames fuse together, creating a burst of flames twice as large as the one-handed variation, with twice as much range. Ragna can also use a variation of this spell wherein he fires multiple smaller blasts of equally hot flames, which he can fire more numerously and at a faster rate than his normal spread. Despite the basic usage of this spell, it is still one of his favored spells, as it provides an effective offensive ability, as well as not using up that much of Ragna's magic. This spell, when directed at the ground, melted everything in a ten foot radius, and burned everything else in a thirty foot radius. * Fire Giant's Fist: With his fist coated in flames, Ragna punches his opponent. When performing the punch his fist increases in size, up to the maximum size his body can go to in his Fire Giant state, before making contact with his target. This spell has great physical power, on top of burning the target greatly. The force generated from this punch alone can shatter bones, and the extreme heat this spell possesses acts to char skin as well. Due to his considerable strength, Ragna is capable of utilizing this spell at its maximum speed, and without worrying about losing control of his body. He has no trouble lifting the giant arm at full size. This spell was capable of breaking a barrier erected by Samarra Inari, and injuring the mage greatly. * Flame Scimitar: Ragna manipulates his flames in order to create a large scimitar. The weapon is approximately as long as Ragna is tall. He can also use his magical energy to continue to extend the size of his blade, allowing for sneak attacks, and a rather disjointed range. This scimitar has great cutting power due to the amount of heat it generates, and the overall sharpness of the blade. This spell could block a slash of air pressure from Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon with minimal difficulty. * Flame Whip: Ragna creates a powerful whip out of flames, capable of cutting, lacerating, and ensnaring whatever it touches. When he desires it to, Ragna can extend his whip at will, allowing him to wrap his whip around anything normally out of his reach. It can range from seven (the normal length of a whip), to exceeding twenty feet. Ragna can even use this spell to swing from place to place. This spell's power is due to the amount of heat it radiates, leaving it capable of causing third degree burns, and leave long-lasting wounds. It also possesses a great amount of cutting power, lacerating skin, and cutting through other spells. This spell was capable of creating steam so hot, when it hit Samarra Inari’s Aghartha Geyser '''it burned her skin. * '''Sun Vassals: Ragna is capable of creating multiple minions made from flames. They cannot feel, and must be completely destroyed in order to cease functioning. The power of his minions are completely dependent on the number. The more Minions he creates, the weaker the rest of them are. This is due to the fact that the spell always utilizes the same amount of magical power. However the flames of each are still just as potent. Ragna generally uses a small group of Fire Minions to fight for him, focusing their power in just a few as opposed to an entire army. The Minions in their standard form appear in humanoid shape, but Ragna can also have them take on the form of any animals he wishes, including, but not limited to, tigers, wyverns, badgers, giant ants or scorpions, and any other creature in the animal kingdom. He can even form a Dragon, but it's power does not equal that of a real Dragon. His Minions were capable of matching the wolves created by Samarra Inari’s Raiju Fang spell, and remained present even after the wolves had dissipated. They then proceeded to burn Samarra Inari’s own fire wielding fox, Kyna, and melt one of her kunai knives. The Minions have access to all of Ragna's Fire Giant spells, and can fuss to increase their power. * Ragnarok: Ragna's spell shares the same name with Odin's Yggdrasil spell, but he considers it the true form of Ragnarok. Ragna creates nine spheres of sun-like flames floating behind him. He can then freely manipulate their trajectory, and size. Doing so diminishes his magical energy, but not by a great deal. He would need to consistently use this technique in order for it to diminish his magic energy by a substantial amount, and for a rather long period of time. The spheres can also be destroyed, but this isn't an easy task. Due to their immense heat they melt, evaporate, or burn anything that gets too close. Not only can Ragna manipulate these spheres size and trajectory, but he can also change their shape. He can change them into shields, spears, or other various weapons in order to block incoming assaults, or launch attacks of his own. The shape transformation is not limited to just weapons, but also actual shapes. He can make prisms of various types, pyramids, and any other three-dimensional shape. He can also combine the spheres temporarily in order to launch a more devastating attack, at the loss of the number of attacks he's capable of unleashing. The combined spheres power is greater than their sum however, making the risk worth the reward. This is Ragna's most powerful Fire Giant spell. Fire Eyes: After the X803 Fiore/Caelum Annual Tournament, Ragna realized the Legion still had weaknesses in their magic, a lack of magics they had learned themselves. Ragna self taught himself this magic in response. Ragna's Fire Eyes allow him to summon flames by simply looking at where he wants them to appear. The flames are very hot being capable of evaporating sweat after it had just barely left the body, and melting through stone and steel with ease. His flames produced this way are just as strong as his Fire Giant flames, and can also be used with the nuclear fusion abilities of his Fire Giant. This magic can also be used to see in infrared, in order to see heat signatures from very far distances, and even block out visual Eye Magics such as the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Ragna can use this infrared to attack through walls, as long as he has a heat signature to lock onto. He can also use these eyes to manipulate, and absorb any form of fire, with the exception of the uncontrollable Flame of Rebuke. When absorbing fire into his eyes, his power increases proportionally based upon the amount and potency of the flames, allowing for great versatility in battle. Hell Freezer: Another magic that Ragna learned to diversify his magical capabilities. This magic is capable of freezing anything, ranging from water to even magma. This magic's freezing ability also stems to items without a definite volume, as he can freeze the air, allowing him to create weapons out of "thin air" and use them to pierce opponents. The frozen air is like dry ice, in that it's so cold it burns. It has been described as the strongest form of Ice Magic, and that it can "cause Hell to freeze over". This ice causes the objects frozen to become incredibly brittle, can cause frostbite in animals, or can be increased in density to act as incredibly durable ice constructs. After freezing it, Ragna can then telekinetically move the ice, bending it to his will, allowing him to even move people and objects he's frozen. Unfortunately, in order for Ragna to be able to activate the effects of his magic, he needs to be in contact with what he's freezing. Despite the weakness this magic seemingly possesses, he only needs to touch an object to completely freeze it, meaning he does not need to touch every inch of that object. His extension to freeze air is unfortunately limited to a certain volume. While he can erect walls of dry ice, he can't freeze all the air in an area. He can still, however, freeze an entire landscape if in contact for long enough. After learning this magic, Ragna learned to be able to fight on slippery surfaces without issues, and also gained true immunity to cold-based attacks, even those utilized by Slayers. Ragna learned various deadly combos with his Fire Magics, including turning his ice into boiling steam, hot enough to even demagnetize metals. * Ice Floor: Ragna touches the ground, and instantly freezes it in a wide radius. By maintaining contact he can also increase that radius. This spell is generally used to trip up opponents, causing them to slip on the ice, or simply become distracted by clearing it. Ragna himself has no trouble maneuvering on the Ice Floor, and can even skate on it. * Ice Wall: Ragna touches the air in front of him and freezes it. This wall, being made from dry ice, is still incredibly dense, especially considering that Ragna can increase its power by remaining in constant contact with the wall, almost ensuring that attacks can't pierce through. Anyone that touches the wall is burned, due to the extremely low temperatures of the ice. * Icy Wind: Ragna freezes the air like before, but by moving his hand it instead goes in the form of small ice crystals instead of a full contact. He can then manipulate the ice in order to latch onto and injure targets. He can even have it enter a person's body, freezing their body, and even stopping blood flow by having the crystals freeze it. The ice crystals can even make breathing difficult through entering the lungs and respiratory system. * Icicle Talon: Ragna freezes the air on the tips of his fingers, creating long claws. He then thrusts his clawed hand forward, impaling whatever he was targeting. This spell can break through most armors, and also causes frostbite in the affected area, practically freezing the wound shut at the same time. It's still not any less painful. * Ice Mirror: Ragna freezes the air around his opponent, freezing it so finely that it perfectly reflects the image of his opponent. The Ice Mirror completely encompasses his opponent in an ice dome, appearing similarly to a mirror maze at a carnival, but the low temperatures are much less bearable. Due to the concentration of eternano, the ice even serves to reflect spells back at the one trapped if they launch an attack at it. This also serves to make the ice very dense, and difficult to break. Only incredibly sharp piercing attacks are capable of shattering this spell. It is still, however, designed as a distraction for Ragna to set up another attack. * Ice Mace: Ragna freezes the air around his arm, creating a mace of ice that he can swing into his opponents for massive blunt and piercing damage. Ragna can instantly freeze the flail onto his body, allowing him to conserve momentum by creating the flail the second he's about to make contact with his opponent. As such, the spell is generally used with a punching motion as opposed to a swinging one. * Steam Bath: A spell used in conjunction with his either of his Fire Magics. First, after using Ice Floor, Ragna raises the temperature incredibly high, but slow enough so as to more gradually melt the ice instead of causing an explosion. The ice melts rather fast, and creates a thick mist that obscures vision, burns skin, and clouds the senses. As Ragna is unaffected by the heat, he can still easily maneuver around in the mist without any issues, allowing him to attack his opponents using stealth tactics. * Hyper Flash: '''Another spell used in conjunction with his Fire Magics. Ragna first creates a large quantity of ice, generally freezing the air, but he can also freeze any other objects in the vicinity. Using his Fire Magic, Ragna then superheats the ice in the area, melting it instantly as opposed to more gradually with the '''Steam Bath. This then causes a large explosion, proportionate to the amount of ice that was melted. Despite this spell's power, Ragna cannot control the direction the explosion travels, as all of it goes equally from where he's positioned, he can control the shape of the ice he melts, giving him a semblance of control over how the spell will move. As his body is immune to both the heat and cold, Ragna will be left generally unharmed by the explosion. [[Ascension|'Ascension']]:''' A state similar to Dragon Force, but for non Slayers. Ragna had trained exponentially in order to unlock this form, but lacked the correct emotional drive. It wasn't until he became frustrated over the idea of being unable to defeat Samarra Inari that he finally transformed. In this state his strength, speed, stamina, and magical power are greatly enhanced. His fire and ice also completely fuse, creating "flames so cold they burn". The fire he produces is actually plasma from his nuclear fusion capabilities, but he no longer feels any extra fatigue from using this ability. The plasma immediately absorbs any heat it makes contact with, allowing Ragna to generate large amounts of ice in seconds. He can still utilize his normal Hell Freezer or Fire Magics in this state, but can greatly enhance them with the power of his plasma. * '''Flash Freeze Arrow: Ragna can only utilize this spell in his Ascension state, as it requires his magics to be perfectly combined. First, Ragna creates a bow made from ice, with a flame-like pattern on it made from plasma wisps. He also creates a similar ice arrow, also surrounded by the plasma. Ragna then fires the arrow. Everything the arrow touches is instantly frozen, including the air it moves through. The more velocity this spell has, the more wind this spell disperses, and the more area this spell freezes. As the arrow flies, it does not lose any velocity, only seeming to move faster and faster if anything. This spell also has immense piercing power. This spell can be used to either create immediate walls, or, when it pierces an opponent, flash freeze their body. Unique Physiology: As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, or sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. As long as he has magical energy to use, Ragna is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. His body mimics a human's cardiovascular and respiratory systems using magic. This provides them with a sense of smell, sight, and touch. But, if any of those systems have been compromised, he can selectively shut them off, and reboot in order to fix the problem. This process takes a few seconds. Ragna was the one to further develop this ability. As Ragna's body completely runs on magic power, any damage done directly to his magic container is detrimental to his ability to remain intact. He developed a way to completely change the flow of his magical power, allowing him to expel impurities from his body, such as Magical Barrier Particles, or magical energy infused into his body from Vampire Magic. This process takes a few seconds as well. * Arrangements: These arrangements are used based upon the memories of Jupiter's creations when in battle. Through undergoing arrangement, it adapts their bodies to adapt to specific stimulus they were susceptible to before, increasing their deadliness and overall strength. After each battle, Jupiter's creations only become stronger and stronger. In order for an arrangement to be underwent, a doll must return to Jupiter or Proserpina Saturnalia to have their body repaired, and they can not be undergone by the doll in question on its own. Keen Intellect: Ragna's promotion as the fifth cohort commander wasn't just because of his overall power and skill, but because of his incredible intelligence. He is considered the most intelligent of Jupiter's creations. His intelligence allowed him to perfect his Fire Giant magic, eliminating it's major flaws and weaknesses, and even the weaknesses of his comrades. Ragna is also the chief strategist of the Legion Under the Black Sun, with a perfect military record, even strategizing the assault on Nidavellir, and recognizing the danger in continuing to fight Gundahar. He also chose the order that the commanders would go in for the Fiore/Caelum Annual Tournament in X803, optimizing the efficiency of the participating members in order to achieve victory. Expert Weapons Specialist: Ragna is capable of expertly wielding the weapons he generates with his flames or ice, including whips, scimitars, claws. and the like. He is even capable of wielding said weapons when they have been extended, showing no difficulty in wielding them despite their normally unruly length. His skill in weapons usage is second in the Legion only to Reaper. Enhanced Strength: Despite his physical strength lies greatly with his magical abilities, and the small size of his body, Ragna is capable of easily wielding a large scimitar, larger than himself, with one hand. Although the scimitar is made from fire. He can also easily block physical attacks while in his Fire Giant form, this magic increasing his strength the larger he becomes. Ragna was strong enough to crack the ground he was standing on with a recently repaired foot, despite only having an inch of space between his foot and the ground. Immense Durability: Ragna has an immense amount of durability. He can take powerful physical blows and still get back to his feet afterwards. The same is true for projectiles as well. Ragna can even handle being impaled straight through his body, and continue to fight without removing whatever impaled him. He managed to take an amplified axe kick from Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon, and then didn't hesitate to cut off his own heal when it was being attacked by the Forbidden Flame Arts, which he did with minor discomfort, as well as him cutting off another piece of his body on his arm when infected by Magical Barrier Particles, and later having a Glasgow smile carved into his face. Enhanced Speed: Ragna can easily jump around his opponents, and avoid damage, possessing a high athletic build. He often combines his gymnastic capabilities with his magic to deal physical attacks that char the skin of his target. His speed even allows for him to react to, and block most attacks. He could even react to a point blank spear thrust from Gundahar, despite his back being turned to him, after Reaper shortened the spear with one of his bullets. This is partially due to training with Velocity, allowing him to react to incredibly fast opposition. Immense Magic Power: Like all other commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Ragna has an incredible amount of magic power. He can generate large amounts of fire without any problems, and even maintain his Fire Giant form, and his Ragnarok spell for extended periods of time without any problems. His power is said to have surpassed that of Surtr, the donor for Ragna's magical container. His rank as the fifth cohort commander of the Legion is another testament to his power, with only the top five commanders being chosen to represent Caelum in the Caelum/Fiore Annual Tournament. When exerting a large amount of magic power, his aura appears to be yellow flames, which cause anything within a combustible range to melt or catch fire. When walking into the arena for the X803 Caelum/Fiore Annual Tournament, Ragna’s aura caused everything around him to melt, and his battle against Samarra Inari caused him to char most of the arena. Trivia Ragna's name is a reference to Ragnarok, and his magic references how the nine worlds will burn. Ragna's appearance is based off of Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul. Ragna is the shortest character created by Black Dwarf Star, being tied for the position with Jayla Lucis. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Othrys